The Story Begins
Warning Contains a few curse words and haves VERY graphic scenes(killing-wise) read on your own risk. Bleach: Dākukuronikuru Chapter 1 "The Story Begins" Raining as hard as can be in the Soul Society, it was a horrible thunderstorm. The skies were plagued by electric raining clouds. "Ah~! crap, crap, crap, crap! why did it have to rain on my way home!?" yelled an annoyed Itaragi. "But can't you control the weather with your shikai? just do something! my hair is getting messed up!" yelled a even more annoyed Kimmi. Itaragi looked towards Kimmi Ikegari in disbelief. "If I release Kaminari, he will only make it worse, he cannot make the thunder disappear, only bring it." Claimed Itaragi as Kimmi made a face. "What a useless zanpakuto!" Screamed Kimmi moments after a lightning striked mere inches behind her, almost as if Kaminari had heard her. A second strike came to her back and made her fall on her face. Itaragi stood silent but chuckled as the mental image of her tripping was funny. "Come on! get up already!" "I was just striked with lightning, what the hell's wrong with 'chu?" yelled Kimmi without moving. Itaragi stared at her in disbelief once again. Her grabbed her hair and started running while dragging her, ignoring her screams. After almost a hour of torture, they finally got home and Itaragi come into the house dragging Kimmi with a face that suggested he had been through hell. He looked at Kimmi and his eyes widened comically when he realized she was unconscious. After a short moment of panic, he picked her up and put her on her bed. As he closed her door, he went to his room but noticed a letter in the living room. "Hmm?" Itaragi went over and picked it up and opened it. Its contents reed "Itaragi Shimura will be promoted to Captain of 7th squad in three months". Itaragi seemed downed by it, as he looked towards the windows into the sky. He threw the paper into the fire place and went to his room to sleep. Early in the morning, Kimmi awoke with a headache, fortunately for Itaragi, she only remembers being struck by lightning and blacking out. As usual, she looked over the fire place and used it to heat up her fish, the ones she took from the pond in Itaragi's yard behind his back. "Like hell I'm going like a hundred miles to get some damn fish." Itaragi awokened and ate with Kimmi, completely oblivious to the fact he was eating his own fish. It was still early morning and both Lieutenants left to go to their own work places. The sky was blue and clear, the sun was beautiful and warm. The perfect day for taking a stroll around the Soul Society. Itaragi and Kimmi were walking to their office in the maze within the Soul Society that they occasionally got lost in. "Shira, there's something I got to tell you." Itaragi stared at Kimmi with a serious expression "Last night, I got a letter... and it said-" Before Itaragi could finish, he was cut off by a 1st division member, he was a 6th seated officer, he told Itaragi that the Captain Commander wished to speak with him and to come with him quickly. "Never mind, I'll see you later, Shira." After they got into the office of the Captain Commander, the doors opened and Itaragi and the other member entered. "You may leave us alone." Said Scurvis to the member. "Yes sir" Itaragi took a seat and lyed back bored and lazily. "So what's this about, Silver Fox?" Asked Itaragi even though he knew exactly what it was about. "As you know, in three months, your being promoted into a Captain. Unlike Ikegari, this is not optional, Central 46 ordered your promotion. Not to put you down but if it was me, I would of kept you as a Lieutenant." Itaragi sighed "So there really is no way around it?" "No." "Your sure?" "Yes." "...pinkie promise sure?" "Get the hell out of my office." The day was ending and Itaragi arrived home to find Kimmi there already. "Ita! you got a letter for a mission tomorrow." She handed the paper to Itaragi and inspected it, there was a murder of seven people and Itaragi had to look into it. "Ahhh~ man, its always me that gets sent to the districts the most." Kimmi simply smiled. The next day Itaragi went into the districts. He looked around to investigate as obvious but the people in the area was suspicious and quiet. They refused to cooperate. "Damn, I am going to end up failing this mission because of some stupid rumor...ahh! this is why I hated everyone when I was living out here." As a miracle, somebody gestured for Itaragi to follow him. This man was a elder and looked as if he was borrowed in deep insanity, looked like a drug addict. "Ay, word is, yer er' tryin' to investigate about em' districts that 'anished." Itaragi seemed suspicious. "Ay, appears true. The name's Tokiyama but that's all you will know about me." "Nice to meet you, my name is Itaragi and I was sent to investigate multiple murders around here. I have no idea about these districts your talking about." Tokiyama snickered. " A'ight then, let me put it like this, remember a story called 'a Genno Plague?" Itaragi put his hand to his chin as he stated what he knows and remembers. "Yeah, it was about this weird plague which completely destroyed everything it infected without a trace. Fortunately, under unknown circumstances, it ended before it could destroy more districts." Tokiyama smiled as one of his lazy eyes stood in place, and now that Itaragi was looking, the man had his left eye with a green color and his right eye was silver and possibly no longer worked. "That's not what really happen'd-" Tokiyama stopped suddenly as he saw Itaragi's tense face. He grinned. "Unfortunately, if the rumors about Foresaken is true 'er not, frankly, I dun care. People have been dying and that is real to me, so I am gonna send you some 'here." Tokiyama handed Itaragi a piece of paper with a location written down. "Just go to this man, he will tell you everything you need 'a know." Itaragi bowed. "Thank you very much." Tokiyama turned away and walked inside his house. "Pleasures all mine." Itaragi then used Shunpo to go to this direction. "How odd, this man, ugh, weird day." Itaragi then looked puzzled, there was smoke in the sky, the smoke of fire which was in the direction he was going to. When he got there he made a sigh of relief, it was just a bonfire, after all, it was cold and the district he was in was far from noble. The district was incredibly crowded, if he wasn't able to detect spiritual pressure, he would of surely gotten lost. After a series of apologizing to people he was pushing aside to move, he went inside the house the locotion said. The house, like any other of the districts, was made of some sort of hay-like material with sticks and such, sort of like a large tent. Itaragi's nostrils flared at the smell of blood, his blood quickening in unexpected, his eyes widened at the scene before him. Tattered clothes, it appears like there was a man, a woman, and a small child. Itaragi moved to the other room and saw the lower body of a naked boy, his torso and upper body was torn off and missing, his skin appeared pale, bruished, and full of scratches. A woman, most likely the boys mother, was horribly mutilated, her left eye was missing and her right eye was hanging out of the pocket, a remaining piece of clothing covered her lower body, which Itaragi noted her left foot was torn off. Her breasts were torn off as well, and were hanging on the ceiling with veins holding it up in the ceiling. The entire left side of her mouth was ripped off and her nose was broken, her heart was gone and some of her hair was on the floor. It seemed she wrote a dying message with her blood, "It was-" and the blood trailed off as she most likely died before continuing. Finally, the father was also there and he apparently suffered the least physical damage, he was entirely naked and his eyes were gone, his head was cut open to reveal his brain is gone and his skull was cracked, his skin seemed normal and was not pale, but his chest had a hole, it seems his heart was taken as well. "What the fuck..." Itaragi throw up and when he realized the myth of Foresaken, he went outside and oddly enough, the bonfire was lit off, and all the people were gone, no sign or trace of them. He then shunpo'd to Tokiyama as fast he can, when he got there, his house was fire, his body most likely burned. The people, were all asleep, almost as if they had been unconscious for a long time. He started running towards the Soul Society to notify them everything but he tripped over something. Itaragi's already disturbed self got even more disturbed when he saw the corpse of Tokiyami, he was fully clothed but his chest area was full of blood, his eyes and brain was missing. Itaragi's hand was shaking as he slowy opened the mans tattered clothing to find a hole in his chest again, this confirms his heart was missing. He shunpo'd and got to the Soul Society, he was hasten as random members told him to calm down. Basically, going into the Commander barracks and office and rudely cutting off what was going on, Itaragi explained everything. Itaragi got home late, it was already night and Kimmi was sleeping soundly. Itaragi sigh'd and went to sleep, remembering that Scurvis had made the the case a "national" investigation and mulitple squad's would look into it. Fortunately, Kimmi was not allowed to go, which was mercy on Scurvis's part. The next day, Itaragi awokened to the usual day and saw Kimmi eating some cooked sushi. "Shira, why are you always eating fish?" question Itaragi. " 'Cause I can, retard." Kimmi replied with a playfully insulting tone. "What you called me!?" Itaragi replied, pretending to be annoyed. "I said Ita, get 'cha facts straight." Kimmi then snapped her fingers. This seemingly left Itaragi speechless, he had cursed her and her comebacks which got stronger every time it was given the oppertunity. He sat beside her and ate with her, now that he thought about it, ever since he moved into this house with her, the only thing he ever ate was made by her, plus it was always fish. "Well, sorry but I got to go continue my mission." Kimmi looked at Itaragi with a sad face, it sort of made Itaragi feel down. He went outside only to realize it was raining. "Oh me and my damn luck..." And with that Itaragi took off to the districts once more. As depressing as it was, he was going back to the scene. He got there but there was a weird person there. In a hooded cloak in all white. When the mysterious figure turned to Itaragi, it was wearing a doll mask with blue eyes behind it. "Who are you?" demanded Itaragi. "Do not get in my way." Said the figure, its voice was soft and gentle, it sounded like a nice lady. "Your not going anywhere!" Itaragi pulled out his zanpakuto and charged. "Please remain quiet. It would make your death a lot less painful." "Hado number eighty-eight!" Itaragi raised his hand and grabbed it with his other. "'''[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hiry%C5%AB_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raih%C5%8D Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!]" '''Itaragi fired a massive energy towards the figure. The woman just stood there. "Bakudo number 81: '''[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Dank%C5%AB Dankū]"''' She replied as a shield formed and completely protected her from the attack. "Impressive, a high level kido without a incantation..." She thought to herself. "That was definitely kido she performed, is she a Shinigami?" As Itaragi thought about it, she removed her cloak, revealing her attire which was exactly like that of a standard Captain. "What!?" She removed her mask, and showed her face. She smiled and looked towards Itaragi. Itaragi stared into her eyes and his legs started shaking. "My name is Retsu Unohana, please forgive me for making this fight short." She took out her zanpakuto. "Minazuki: Ame no Aki" Her zanpakuto turned into a green gas-like substance which started to move like a hurricane around Itaragi. The gas returned to her sheath and reverted back into katana. In all of a sudden, Itaragi's blood spilled from around forty-five cuts made on his body as he fell down. Unohana put on her cloak and walked over to Itaragi, upon inspecting, he was fatally injured and way far out in the districts, she decided to let him bleed out. She turned around before something grabbed her left leg. She turned around to met Itaragi's glare. "This battle is...far from...over!" Before Itaragi could comprehend it, his left hand was cut off. "How unsightful. I've already cutten you down but you still try and stop me. Its pathetic.''"'' Itaragi looked at her face as she put her mask back on, every thing faded to black. To be continued~